Mitsu's Story
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: A story written with interests specifically for Mitsu-chan on her Birthday! Features: Rape, Mpreg, Angst, PTSD, Slaves etc among other kinks just for her in an unoriginal ish story line . Couldn't think of a real title. XD Posting in case anyone else would ever want to read it. You've been warned. Zosanzo


**YOUR STILL GONNA READ IT EVEN AFTER THAT SUMMARY? Lmao okay suit yourself. XD I dont know if I'll be finishing this at some point though so, do try and enjoy it if you can. Happy Birthday Mitsu Bby~ Lots of hearts and love XD PS. I can't think of a title for this so yeah any suggestions would be great. **

* * *

It was dark and Zoro couldn't move. He could feel his body trembling, his eyes searching on the ceiling as he tried desperately to imagine himself somewhere else, anywhere but here. He'd been tied down and he fought admirably, almost escaping at least twice because he could over his master with no problem, and he had, punching and thrashing against him that it took several other of his toys to hold Zoro down, but the coward son of a bitch had to inject him into obedience, numbing his body and making him unable to resist.

The worst part he could still feel everything. The was the bastard dug his nails into his skin, his disgusting and foul excited member pushing inside him, raw. Or even his pride shattering before his own eyes as he was powerless. It was so painful, and it felt like Zoro himself was coming apart at the seams – hell he was being ripped at the seams. And he could do nothing but lay there and take it, witness and feel what he was doing to his body and worse how his body was reacting against his will.

It was so shameful and although he wanted to yell out in resistance, there was something inside him the pleaded for him to at least not give his owner that satisfaction. Instead he turned his face to the side against the cold tile of the floor, closing his eyes painfully. He was beginning to move now, using him exactly like the human toy he'd purchased Zoro just for. It was sick, it enraged Zoro, but for the first time in his life, even since before being thrown into slavery, he felt utterly powerless.

He internally cringed, the bastard was hovering over him, approaching his face and grabbing him roughly by his chin to make him look at him and into his dark and perverted eyes. Then he went in, forcing him into a kiss, harsh chin scruff prodding at his skin. Zoro jerked his head away quick, shooting him a warning glare, despite his inability to move from the shoulders down practically.

It pissed his master off, causing him to release his grip on Zoro's face and slam the side of his face back into the tile, holding it there as he moved faster, harder into the moss haired man. Then he had the nerve, wanting to truly make an experience Zoro would remember, to grab Zoro's forced erection and stroked it, hard, forcing Zoro to be vocal whether he liked it or not and grabbing a handful of green hair and twisting it.

"Stop." Zoro ripped the words out of his throat, unable to truly give into the begging yet, not while he could still try and resist him. "Please." But only received another slam into the tile.

There was blood. It trailed from his head against the tile, and from his behind, when the master finally let him go after releasing hard inside him. The red liquid trailed out with his release and he pulled away, hissing like it was disgusting, seeing his seed mixed with Zoro's life force. His hand on Zoro didn't stop though, gripping around him tighter.

"Release." He demanded, his voice obviously irritated he even needed to demand this of his pet.

Not that Zoro even could, he had no control of his body. Instead he just averted his eyes, refusing to see him, his vision blurred anyway by water caught in his lashes. It was painful, how hard he'd become in an experience he never wanted to remember in his life, one he wished would end with a bullet inside his brain. And now he was being told to force himself into release like he was a dog and this was one of his specialty tricks.

"No more…" Zoro gritted through his teeth, he couldn't handle this. Couldn't handle him violating him in such a way and now he was going to make him join him in disgusting release, the one thing he wanted to resist more than anything so he wouldn't have his satisfaction.

The master flipped back his blond hair, revealing more of his revolting and disgusting face, before stroking it painfully, causing an ungodly shameful whimper to escape his pet. He repeated his demand, his other hand moving to grab Zoro's balls. He pressed his thumb down painfully in the center with a glare.

Zoro tried arching forward to no use and ultimately he came, much to his displeasure on himself before falling back onto the floor with no resistance, closing his eyes and trying to dismiss the euphoric high that tried to console him, wishing his stupid body would understand what had already happened to it.

His owner picked up his only allowed clothing, his pants and used it to clean him up, cursing under his breath that he had to actually clean up after his slave, ignoring the fact that the only reason he was on the floor covered in such filth was because of his lustful desire. When he was done and dressed once more, he bent down at Zoro, his hands still traveling over him and molesting him as he eased in towards his face. A finger circled around his nipple and he looked into Zoro's slightly alarmed eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it. You were perfect for me." He cooed, his warm breath hitting against Zoro's face. "It's always bad the first time, but don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you from now on. Zoro."

* * *

Sanji didn't like these places. They really freaked him out, with good reason, the way they just kept people – actual living breathing people – against the wall on chain in their own little cubbys with a door, keeping them on display like they were something to be browsed through like his produce at the market. They all had eyes, each telling different stories and they followed them as they moved and really he rather they didn't.

After all these were his ladies. Well, not necessarily really 'his', Sanji wasn't into the human owning business. These were his close and precious friends, Nami and Robin. And unfortunately, even though he had hinted at them nicely that perhaps they should rethink their current wardrobes, they wore very little clothing that could reveal their curves and wealth, because only the really rich women could be found in such a way.

They'd asked him out not to listen to his protests about them coming here or their choice of wardrobe, but mostly for protection. Coming to the slave market was risky business after all and it sometimes just helped to have a man nearby, most of the sellers wouldn't bother them in that case, focusing more on him so they could really browse. And if they were able to find the slave men like they really wanted, big handsome attractive ones, it might be useful to have Sanji around to make sure they cooperate.

"What kind of man are you looking for Robin?" Nami purred as they continued to walk down the hall among other people, their eyes traveling back and forth at some of the first ones. Everyone knew the ones in the small cells were the more likely to fight back and had been there the longest. They hadn't really much interest in them so they continued on.

Sanji sighed from behind them. Why did they need to buy themselves men? Why couldn't they both just ask him for attention like in his fantasy's?

"Someone who can lift my books, and of course, and can have an excellent view of their back muscles."

The two girls joined each other in a laugh as they reached the end of the first hallway, to a much opener room where all the excitement was really happening. It was like a fair almost, but the worst kind of fair. Sellers were showing their slaves off, shouting out prices and talents, hoping to draw people in. It made Sanji kind of sick. He couldn't imagine working in a place like this or visiting it. Mostly because these weren't just any slaves. They were ones of the erotic variety, to be used for sexual pleasures.

Of course, in the subject of slavery, Sanji could only say so much, as he owned some as well. When he inherited his fortune they were passed to him like possessions with no real value. He couldn't just turn them away, most working for his father their whole life and knowing nothing more than that which they were instructed to do year after year. So he kept them employed, asking very little of them and insisting they get some sort of pay. It was the least he could do. Otherwise they risked having a taste of freedom again only to have it pulled away again.

Nami glanced back at him, noticing the way his face had slightly paled again. She sighed, nudging him in his side a bit before gesturing over to a certain section. "Come on Sanji, cheer up. Don't you want to go look at the ladies section?"  
Sanji's mouth slightly dried. He was sure Nami probably didn't mean anything harmful in what she said and she just wanted him to be happy, but he couldn't help but still be slightly saddened by the way she easily valued these people. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you for thinking about me Nami-swan, but I think I will try my luck the old fashion way."

Robin and Nami exchanged glances then shrugged. The more graceful of the two lightly patted Sanji's shoulder.

"Suit yourself, Sanji. We will be over there. You can wait for us here if you like."

Sanji nodded, smiling at her as well and waving them off. As much as he'd like to just patiently wait for his ladies, that was easier said than done. He glanced around, watching as more people entering moved past him as if he blended in with the floor. They weren't only customers either. There were master's returning with their pet's on chains, their hallowed expressions mostly aimed the floor.

This place was so sick and unnatural they even had a returning service which Sanji couldn't even imagine being fun. Instead of forcing himself to stay there, his feet began to move him forward and he went to look around. People were yelling out their sales pitch to him, their abilities to deep throat or not, if they were tainted or pure. It was hard not to just go out and buy all of the ladies here or something, it might make him feel slightly better for what he has to witness or live on knowing about.

Especially when he was fast walking past the childrens section. The world he lived in, it was a sick, he just didn't know why more people around him weren't realizing it. Before Sanji knew it he'd found himself a bit out of place and towards the back of the huge room. He glanced around, hoping for any kind of sign or something to see where he was at, but the sound of a commotion caught his attention instead.

In the corner of the room, where he had randomly found himself at, people were watching as guards working here at the slave exchange were trying their hardest to hold down, well, a slave. He was growling out and they were shouting orders at him unsuccessfully, trying hard to hold down his limbs. It made Sanji's heart leap nearly, imagining the slave actually winning and escaping to his freedom, of course he just had to move closer and watch.

The blond peeked his head over a few others, and politely excused his way through and his eyes widened. Or perhaps not, since even if the guy got free, this was a hall of slave drivers, he wouldn't get far. He was a muscled man though, his skin a bit tan and covered in bruises and scars – which let alone surviving that many altercations with whoever, he was lucky to have been brought through somewhere were potential buyers could see. He also had the strangest features, mostly just his nearly bright green hair. Had that been dyed by a previous owner?

There was dried blood on his face though as he resisted the chains at his wrists that were pulling him forward and shocks were sent through him from a collar around his neck. This was painful to watch and there were people actually smiling as they watched this. The slaves being presented in the nearby vicinity just turned their heads away in shame, feeling for their comrade who only wanted to live.  
Sanji felt for him too. He didn't know the slave or the reason he was apparently being returned, he only could think of what was next for him. They were taking him somewhere off limits to the buyers and they weren't treating him like a precious item they could want to resell. Which only meant one thing. They weren't going to resell this slave, they were going to get rid of him. Termination.

Sanji didn't know what to do. He didn't want them to kill that man. He didn't know what he did to deserve a return to seller or anything like that, but he couldn't just stand there. So while they were still in their tussle, he clenched his teeth.

"Oi shit heads! Let him go, I'll buy him!" He demanded.

Everything seemed to be silent and all eyes went on him. Some people Sanji knew, the ones that were also rich and watching and had mutual relationships with him, just stared at him like he was someone special and not in a good way. It was a bit well known that Sanji never really bought slaves, so seeing him try and buy one now on his own he went with this kind? Well that wasn't interesting at all. A lot of the crowd dispersed and the guards exchanged glances.

The slave in their grasps rejoiced that they stopped their fighting him for now, but he couldn't help but look over at the idiot actually speaking up for him. Another one of those sick bastards who would buy someone, especially someone beat up. What'd he have, a nursing complex? Wanted to fix something he thought was broken only to fix it again?

"Sir, you don't want to buy this slave." The guard nearest to him assured Sanji. "He's been returned, he's defective."

Sanji swallowed thickly, his heart racing in his ear. He'd never done anything like this before or even entertained the thought of buying someone. And even if the dark eyes of the slave were glaring at him, challenging him to even dare try and tame him – which of course wasn't Sanji's intention at all – he knew what he had to do. He couldn't save them all but he was going to at least save this one from termination.

"No he's not, I can see him from here, I want to buy him." Sanji restated, standing up straighter as if that even helped.

Really he didn't understand why they were calling him defective. He appeared to be at his prime, a beautiful specimen indeed – not that Sanji thought that though – even if he had an odd moss green hair style. He was bruised and battered in places, some obvious wounds, but other than that he was just a man. Just because he didn't suck some other rich guys dick the right way or something didn't make him defective. He was human.

The guard sighed, taking another step forward and averting his eyes to glance at Zoro once, who practically snarled at him and made him shudder before looking right back at Sanji. "No sir, you don't understand. He's defected and .. he's with child sir."

Sanji could feel his eyebrow rise as he questioned the sanity of the workers here. With child? They did realize that this slave was obviously a guy right? His eyes scanned down his exposed chest and followed down his abs. There might have been a slight bloat to his lower abdomen but really, was that all they needed to call someone pregnant these days? Because sometimes Sanji forgot to keep an eye on his figure to and apparently was pregnant for a while too.

"You're joking right? That's malnourishment at best."

"The physician though, he insisted that it was true and that he be terminated-"

"Are you going to take my money or not?" Sanji snapped, his hand already getting his wallet out to show just how ready he was.

The guard stared down at the money peaking through Sanji's fingers and his mouth went dry. A sale was a sale and the money would get him a great payday. It was a lot better than sticking around and trying to shove this bastard into the backroom to kill him too. Idiot costumer, didn't he realize if they couldn't control the slave, he probably wouldn't be able to either? Either way, he just sighed, nodding.

"Alright, deal."

The Slave in question just looked down at the ground. He didn't want to die, he couldn't now, knowing what kind of condition he was in, but being bought out again by some idiot who was dumb enough to buy a slave like him didn't make him feel any better. He knew what this market was for and right now he didn't particularly feel as though he could please anyone and more than ever he didn't want to. Especially some first time idiot who'd literally get his wallet out and flash cash before even negotiating a price.

He watched as the idiot handed over way to much cash – yes he could count he wasn't always this way – and the chain leash connected to his slave collar basically being handed to his new owner. They didn't even have to sign paperwork for him, considering he was going to be killed off and his credentials were probably thoroughly burned. He watched as this new owner's face went from confident to basically 'oh shit' as the guards walked away.

Sanji just stared down at his hold of the collar in disbelief. Had he actually just done that? Bought a slave? And not just any slave, one of the slaves from the extra activities section and used? How the hell was he going to even attempt to explain this to Nami and Robin when they saw him walking around with this guy? They already know how much he was against this stuff and now he just looked like a big perverted hypocrite.

The blond glanced up cautiously at his new 'purchase' and offered a weak smile that just earned him a glare.

"So…" He began, not really sure how to small talk with such a victim. "What is your name?"  
The slave just looked him down and turned his face to the side. He didn't want to give the guy the honor of his name, he didn't even want his name that much anymore anyway, the amount of times he heard it come out of an unforgivable master's mouth.

Sanji narrowed his eyes. It was slightly annoying but he supposed he couldn't really know for sure the amount of trauma the guy had been through. Probably molested to high heaven then returned here under the guise of pregnancy – which kudos to him for making someone believe that kind of lie – only to get purchased yet again. There really wasn't a freedom for people in his situation. Yeah well, Sanji was going to change that…hopefully.

"Alright, fine. Since you won't say, I'll just… call you Marimo, for now, cause of your hair. How about that?" No response. "Okay then… well I've got to take you home now, I really can't let my friends find you with me-"  
"Sanji-kun~"

The Marimo was hardly paying attention, this idiot going on about his problems. Really? Being caught buying a slave at the slave market? That was his biggest concern? Well it looked like he appeared to be caught anyway, this Sanji master of his. He watched as his face flushed and he quickly turned around to address to women. Zoro just brushed a cuffed hand across his stomach before refolding his arms across his chest. He didn't have time for this; there were bigger problems at hand.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chawn! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting yourself some slaves or something, this isn't what it looks like!"

Nami and Robin were grinning as they exchanged glances and looked back at Sanji.

"We were but we thought about what you said. Wanted to try the old fashioned way ourselves." Nami explained.

Robin took over for her. "But we can see perhaps you decided against that?"

Sanji was sputtering word puke that made no sense. He was so flustered. That was definitely not why he purchased the Marimo. Dammit why couldn't they have arrived and seen him moments ago when he was being confident and cool? This guy's white knight? Before he knew it he watched as his precious ladies looked the Marimo down and around.

Zoro just scowled darkly when he felt their eyes trace him. It wasn't new, him being a sight to see for rich bitches such as these, it was actually common but it never ceased to make his skin crawl. He hated being their spectacle.

Nami's eyes hesitated on each scar and traveled down his frame. "Interesting look he has but.. a used one Sanji? He's a little out of shape too…Oh!" She jumped back a bit, her eyes a bit wide from a growl sent her way from the slave.

Zoro usually knew how to keep his composure and not go out of line, but that comment bothered him enough. It wasn't like he was asked to be this way, this was done to him regardless of what he wanted and it was something he was now stuck with. Why should he have to care about his appearance to the like of them, to be the best product? Because no matter how much they continued to use and abuse people like him they'd never be up to par.

Sanji shot him a glare, sliding in slightly in between the Marimo and Nami.

"Ah, Sorry Nami-swan, the guards just had him really riled up, please don't hold it against him." He apologized in his behalf. He was his new slave after all, he represented him as well.

She shrugged it off, softening her face and turning towards the exit, since she had a talent of knowing where it was at any time in any place. They followed her out and back home, Sanji continually sending disappointing looks at his new possession and also at the end of the chain in his hand he was guiding him along with. He'd tried to be good about this but here he was, just as bad as the rest of the slave owners around him.

0

It had been weeks since the first time and Zoro's body was so sore, he didn't know if he could even sit up if he wanted to. His wrists were bleeding among other things in the rest, from the sheer amount of times he'd tried to desperately pull himself away only to be kept in place by cuffs and chains. He was pinned down on the bed and it was dark. He couldn't make anything out in the room, even though he knew what was in it.

In his mind he'd already named it the sex chamber, since he was only drugged and brought here night after night when it was time for his Master's usual feeding of lust. He could feel his rough fingers moving up the flesh of his thigh and to his crotch. He closed his eyes, still in the dark and tried to bring back the memories of a better place. His dojo as a child, the beach, anywhere else he could be than here. He was numbed by the pain, but only because it'd been so intense. He was going to die by fucking, he knew it and it was shameful. Why did his master even still use him after breaking him so far?

"No please, not again-" Zoro attempted to growl but quickly he was silenced, his head slammed back into the sheets.

Fingers stroked him into life and the heat from his breathing caressed Zoro's shoulders. He felt the moisture of a slick tongue at his neck as it traced up to his jaw bone, a groan vibrating in his ear. In the dark he couldn't tell who was there, or how many people, he could only feel their harsh and unforgettable touches. His master kissed at his lips, forcing his tongue inside to force Zoro's back, he thought he might puke. But if he was up here, who was down below?

Not that it probably mattered. He was beginning to be able to tell, with the way the weight shifted on the bed, where his master was. He was coming from the front, hovering Zoro and kissing him from behind, but then he left him and moved forward, his hands exploring down his pet's chest. He eased his crotch toward Zoro's face, his extremely hard member waiting at his mouth for entrance. He wanted a suck off as his comrade spread Zoro's legs.

Unfortunately, Zoro was too exhausted to fight anymore, in the dark he just stayed awake and replayed everything in his head and couldn't get any sleep. So there was no way in hell he'd have enough energy now to fight back. He felt like nothing, just a shell, anyway. He opened his mouth and nearly choked how fast it became occupied by such mass.

This wasn't the life he wanted. It wasn't the life he was supposed to have. He was forced into it and everyday he relived the hell he didn't know could exists, the one that had to be created from his 'it couldn't get any worse' thoughts. His owners hands moved back to Zoro's chest, his knuckles clenching as he squeezed Zoro's nipples hard, watching as he desperately tried to arch his back and deep throat his erection.

He couldn't help but chuckle, watching as his friend he'd invited to join him eased in, pressing inside the swordsman.

"I stretched him out for you, can you tell?" He purred lowly. There was a satisfied grunt in return.

They were sharing? Or perhaps the way he said 'for you' Zoro was being passed on in some sick messed up way. This wasn't a life worth living. But at least, in some way that the slave didn't understand, there was a pressure that seemed to be relieved from his chest that he needed desperately.

Unfortunately at the same time, there was a confused gasp from above him and his master was quick to retreat himself from outside Zoro's mouth, making a mess as he did. He cursed several times under his breath.

"The hell is this?" He asked out loud, trying desperately to see in the dark.

"What? What is it?" Came his clueless friend who was equally blind, not knowing what was happening.

"There's liquid… from his chest… Fuck, get out of him, there's something coming out of his nipples. Ugh!"

Zoro tensed, a hard slap to the side of his face. His eyes still widened though, hearing what they spoke of. Liquid? From his chest? There was no way, unless his nipples were so tired of abuse already that they finally bled, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. He hadn't been right in sorts for the last few weeks, or hell since he even had been here. He was thankful though that his master's friend quickly listened and exited Zoro.

He need only wait a few moments until the lights came on like powerful beams and he looked down at himself. He should have known he'd look like hell, bruised in many places as well as scratched and marked, but much to his own confusion, there at his nipples dripped a foreign and very odd liquid he hadn't the slightest idea what to think of. And when Zoro glanced up at his more than angry owner, already moving for his whip and demanding answers, he really didn't know what to say either.

* * *

Sanji's house, was nice. Zoro wasn't expecting this as he peered out from underneath the cloth that had been thrown at him. Apparently his new master was still very self-conscious with his newest purchase, tossing it at him and telling him to cover himself up as he guided him through the streets. Was he ashamed? Maybe he was a closet pervert. Just what Zoro needed, another one of those types of master. He could act shy about it now but watch, Zoro just knew that he'd be a savage behind closed doors.

He waited as he opened the door then brought him in, cool air brushing against him. Instinctively, finding the cloth nothing but annoying, he reached up and snatched the thing off of his face and looked around. His eyes slightly widened and he felt a little, or more very under dressed.

Sanji gave a stern but awkward nod to his house staff, the slaves his kept to employee from his father. They all had a bad habit of coming to greet him at the door, very thankful for his kindness, but upon seeing an obvious new slave, with a collar around his neck, beat up and on a chain, they might have second guessed it. Since when did Master Sanji buy and bring home slaves?

A cold chill ran up Sanji's spine as he practically read all of their minds. He cleared his throat.

"It's not like that." He explained first, turning back to Zoro and moving his hand to the cuffs. Along with owner ship they'd managed to give him the key to these and he unlatched the lock to it and the handcuffs, much to the man's surprise and everyone else's in the room. "This is the Marimo, he's going to work with us today."

He turned back to them, holding the chains loosely in his hands. "See? We can.. um get rid of these.." He muttered under his breath.

One of his workers gladly stepped forward to take it, willing to throw it out himself. Sanji let out a deep breath, shaking his head slightly and looking around at his employees. They were all staring Zoro down too, just like the people in the slave market. They'd been there, but even so their curious eyes seemed to be unable to resist looking over him and trying to imagine what hells he'd been put through. Sanji quickly dismissed them, leaving only the request that they send Chopper to meet him in his room. Then he turned back to the Marimo.

Zoro was just staring down at his wrists. They were practically purple the way they bruised around cuts he'd made himself in resistance; it felt weird not having the weight of them there. It was like tasting just the tip of freedom, but not yet there. He looked back up, surprised to see that the people that had gathered around, the other slaves of his new masters who all still adorned their collars, had escaped. And now Sanji had announced he wanted some other person to meet him in the room and he was gesturing him to follow.

Perhaps he was right, he acted like he was an innocent, like he had no cruel intentions but that was a lie. Someone didn't just buy a sex slave, on clearance or not to just stand around and look pretty or hard labor. His mouth was dry now and he clenched his chin, giving a stern nod and beginning to follow him where he led.  
It wasn't too far away and Sanji held the door open for him, letting the Marimo walk into his room and looking around, watching as he eyed the bed suspiciously and then the view outside with the balcony at the distant setting sun.

"Big isn't it? This won't be your room though, you'll have something probably on the other side but…"

Zoro cut out a lot of Sanji's rambling. The view was nice, this guy was really putting up his innocent front wasn't he, trying to act like this was just something where he was helping him out, bringing him home to clean him up. Zoro wasn't going to be fooled again by that. He let him live, he was thankful for that and his now free hands brushed against his abdomen, where he allowed someone else to live as well.

He was ever thankful to be able to see such a view again, but he didn't necessarily like the feeling of being indebted to an evil man. He glared over at him, watching as he finished talking for now to move towards his closet. Zoro's throat began to slightly swell. What else could he do to express how much he needed this, this opportunity to live? He was a sex slave though, it should be obvious, shouldn't it?

Sanji was reaching out for his closet door when the room seemed to spin, his eyes widening as he forced around and pressed up against the closet door, suddenly facing the Marimo. His heart began to race and he looked into his dark eyes, his mouth growing dry. What was this? What was going on? Was this guy attacking him? But his expression was pained.

He was frozen when the other man's hands, holding him down by his arms moved forward and even though he honestly didn't seem to want to, his whole body shivering he pressed his lips into Sanji's. Gently he released his grasp on his arms and his hands were quick and heading south toward the button of his pants, practically ripping them open with strength enough.

But Sanji's hunches were right. This was killing Zoro and he knew it. He didn't know how he was going to go about doing this, he just felt like he needed to do this, he hated to gravel at someone's feet to show them he was thankful like a coward his life was saved, but in this world it was so warped that he found it to be the only thing he could do anymore to get this across.

He pulled back his lips from Sanji's, not even scanning his face, just looking down where he'd exposed Sanji's underwear. He couldn't tell what he thought of this, but he could feel how tense his body had become. Did he like this? Maybe he felt it was to over powering and would rather be the one in power. His hand moved out still, unsure, and tucked his finger into the hem of his underwear.

"Don't."

Sanji watched as Zoro visibly froze to his words, his hand still down at his crotch. The blond's heart had never raced so fast in that moment, he'd never had anything like this happen in his life. His face was red and he didn't even know what to think. This guy, this former slave, this is what he did? What made him think he wanted this, or was he just so used to doing this for whoever owned him he thought it was right? Sanji mentally cursed at himself for ever bringing him to his bedroom, even if he didn't mean for this to happen no wonder the Marimo thought he might by bringing him here.

And now it was like he was waiting for something to come and strike him. A punishment? Sanji opened his mouth to speak, to let him now he can relax and he wasn't in trouble, but before he knew it the weight of the man in front of him had him back into the door.

Zoro didn't know what he was doing really when he did it, just leaning and resting his head into Sanji's chest. It was like he was just realizing what he was doing, what those other owners of his had broken into him to being right. Before he knew it there were tears in his lashes and he was still shaking when he retreated his hand. He sniffed his nose and wiped at his eyes before standing back up straight and taking a step back from Sanji.

"I'm sorry…" He said barely under his breath, keeping his head down low. He felt lower than dirt and didn't even want to be on eye level with Sanji.

If he had wanted this he wouldn't have reacted that way, he wouldn't have demanded he didn't. He wouldn't sound actually kind of scared that Zoro might do something to him after he tried to spread some kindness and save his life. Dammit, Zoro was becoming just as bad as they were.

Sanji just sighed, looking down at well. "No, that's fine…um…." He paused for a moment since he still didn't know his real name. "Marimo. I should have been clearer, I just brought you here to get you some clothes."

"It's Zoro. My name." Zoro explained, his arms folding in front of his abdomen again.

The blond moved to try and say the name once on his own but it went silent when the door swung open and his tiny doctor friend looked up at them with big curious eyes. He watched as those eyes soon widened into panic as he took in how this situation looked. Sanji against the wall, his pants unzipped and his face bloodshot while this guy, all dirty and covered in injuries and ripped pants was standing, from what Chopper judged as, to close for comfort.

"Sanji!" He squealed, running forward to stand in front of him and his 'attacker'.

Zoro's brows furrowed at the small guys reaction. This just confirmed his concerns. He did seem to fit in with the likes of them now. He was absolute scum. Still he wasn't going to get in their way. He took a step back and stood up tall and at alert.

Sanji released a small, calm laugh and reached down to ruffle the fur on his friends head. "Calm down Chopper, I'm fine, he's not doing anything to me."  
The blond looked down at his pants, which were embarrassingly still open for all to see and he fastened them back closed. Then he gestured over to Zoro.

"This is Zoro. He's our new… employee. I was wondering if you could check him out, see that he's okay. They said he hasn't been feeling well or something."

That nearly made Zoro snort. He was depressed, sure, but he knew something was funny when he heard it and that was a laugh. This guy really didn't understand that what those guards told him he was pregnant. Why was that so farfetched? Granted, before it happened to him he wouldn't have believed it either, any of it.

Chopper glanced up at the man in question. New employee? They'd never gotten a new employee before, it could only mean one thing, that Sanji purchased someone. He was shocked, since it was obvious he was a slave with his collar and that was the only way he could get here, but didn't know that Sanji would do such a thing, even if it meant helping this Zoro guy.

"Alright, sure." He nodded his head, smiling at Sanji and then at Zoro. "If you follow me I can check you over."

"They didn't think I was sick, they found out I was pregnant…" Zoro corrected his master's earlier statement. It was hard to say, even if it was the truth, because he didn't want to believe it either. "I'm pregnant."

Chopper and Sanji exchanged glances, the doctor waiting for some kind of explaination from Sanji about this interesting development only to receive a shrug, because what could Sanji say? He was signaling him mostly to just go with it.

Zoro wasn't dumb though, he could tell from their expressions that neither of them believed him. They'd be in a shock and it wouldn't be his fault. But that still worried him. He'd just been freed from a hell and now here he was pregnant. What if after they discovered that Sanji decided that wasn't okay for him? That he'd want to return him as well? Zoro might be able to take him on but just the thought of being betrayed and sent back to the market to be killed again… it was horrible.

"Just give him a checkup for me, kay Chopper?"

* * *

They untied Zoro and kept him in their tiny sex chamber. The master and his friend had fled a while ago, what felt like hours or maybe even a day, but Zoro knew that was a little over the top, it couldn't have been days just yet, even if he wished he was far away from that moment. Since the doctor had already come and gone, Zoro was left only with his bed and nothing more. After being pretty much freaked out by the liquid escaping his nipples, which had drained significantly and just recently stopped a while ago, this owner had left so quick he even forgot to leave him with a change of clothing, leaving him exposed under the lights.

He just sat up on the bed, curled up against the headboard of the bed because it was too painful to move too far. Instead Zoro just settled here and stared straight at the 'mirror' overlooking his bed that he knew quite well to be two way. Were they staring at him like some freak now? A part of him wished he was a freak or something contagious, because then they would suffer (not as much as he had or thought they deserved) but they could get a taste and maybe die as well.

Zoro's body just couldn't stop shaking, no matter how much he willed it to, it was like he was lying naked in the center of an igloo the way he shivered, but really he couldn't get the feeling of those touches off his skin, it was driving him inside he thought he might just start to scratch at it, but he knew better. The part of his mind that was still slightly sane told him to hold on. If he was deemed sick, they'd probably return him back to the market. He'd get his peace there finally, wouldn't he?

The slave nearly jumped out of his skin though when the door slammed open and a man he hadn't recognized came in. He was the doctor, or so that was how he'd introduced himself earlier. Zoro half believed him partly, since he was the only man he'd seen yet in this hell hole that seemed to have more than just a few brain cells. That didn't stop Zoro though from tensing when he approached him however, bringing his bag of equipment up and onto the bed with him.

Under his breath he lightly cooed at Zoro, almost mockingly. It was like he wasn't even going to bother using actual words, as if Zoro wouldn't be able to understand them anyway. He moved to humming and fiddled to find something inside his bag instead. But then he paused, shoving the bag onto the floor and shining a wicked grin in Zoro's direction.

This world was so messed up, Slaves could not even trust doctor's anymore to keep their few and small rights in mind. They were just as sick and willing to take advantage of the riches possessions should there ever come a time, which Zoro would be finding out first hand. Before he could really realize what was about to happen, his eyes widening large in fear, the doctor had climbed up onto the bed and pinned him back down, his neck and head uncomfortably against the head board.

"No, please, stop!" He growled out, thrashing at his arms, though they'd grown weak. "Don't do this to me, you're a doctor!"

"Not to you anymore." The doctor explained playfully, moving to lick at Zoro's jugular and bite at it hungrily. "A test came back wrong and with a little persuasion, they gave you to me. I'm here to claim what's mine."

Just like that? Zoro traded over like a possession by some scam doctor that informed the first bastard something was really wrong? This world, was not one to be lived in. It only further lit Zoro's determination to move and get out and he would, except this man was bigger and had both his arms over his head with one hand and his knees nudged and held Zoro's legs apart. His free hand moved to pull back his pants and undergarments, showing a very lustful and impatient member.

Zoro saw it and his face flinched, instinctively turning to the side and away. Was there ever a time before in his life when he wasn't just some toy or hole for people to dispose their seed? Was this really the reason he was born and what he would die as? The slaves gums were already bleeding from his teeth being clenched so tight, as he felt the doctors fingers go down and to his entrance, shoving them inside – even if it didn't take that much effort from countless earlier stretching's… - and then back out again, admiring the red that trailed out with them.

The doctor let out a low whistle at the view, making some god awful comment about how torn Zoro seemed to be down below and how he wasn't sure maybe he should put his dick in it. Sure as hell didn't stop him from putting his fingers, accompanied by a few more now, back inside and thrusting them in and out.

Zoro didn't want to moan for him, he didn't want to feel anything from it, but it was hard to beg and plead for him to stop the correct way when he was being molested. Even harder when his prostate, which had been found so much easier after such constant sexual abuse that it was practically always active, just sometimes numb, was struck. Zoro pressed his head back into the headboard and closed his eyes, the same question that was always in his head there once more. Why?

Apparently that's all he needed to do though to get his wish and have the Doctor stop. The physician halted when he peered down at Zoro's chest and spotted his nipples. He hadn't really believed it when the owner here had said some strange white liquid had escaped his slave's chest, having only speculated the trails that remained when he arrived had been placed there with water or sweat, but this was definitely something different.

Hesitantly he moved his hand down and felt at it, watching as Zoro reacted to his sensitive nipple and then inspected the sort of thick creamy texture. Without realizing it his mouth had dropped slightly open and he shoved Zoro back and away from him, almost rolling off the bed himself in the process.

"The fuck!" He shouted disgusted. "You really are… You are pregnant!"

The Doctor quickly got to his feet and closed his bag, clutching it under his arm and watched Zoro try and compose himself.

"That's sick, you're a disgrace to god! You can't be saved, you should be terminated!"

* * *

"Alright Zoro, that should be all I really need from you." Chopper explained, stepping away from his little medical machine where he'd put in Zoro's blood tubes. "We'll know in a minute if anything's off and then you can get to work or… something."

Zoro's chest was heaving and he had a bit of a cold sweat gathering at his forehead. He was clutching his arms protectively over his stomach, trying to get his body to stop shaking. He didn't like needles, for obvious reasons nor being alone with the doctor. But he knew, just a feeling in his gut that Chopper didn't mean him any harm. He'd even personally went and found his sometimes assistant, Kaya, to stand inside with them so Zoro wouldn't feel like he was alone and in trouble.

He was surprised to even see them doing this freely without Sanji barking orders at them or something. It was obvious, by the collars adorned around their necks that they were own too. He said work, so they were being forced to do things right? But then again someone had mentioned employed. But how was it employed, that hinted at there being a choice to do the job they had and even if Sanji was nice, would he really give them that much freedom?

Kaya was standing patiently at the door, having nothing much to do at the moment. Whereas moments ago she'd been the one to whisper nice things in Zoro's ear and calm him down significantly. She sent him a nice gentle smile but Zoro looked away, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. No matter how many times he tried to explain to these people what was wrong with him they just wouldn't listen would they? At least if the results came back there would be proof and nothing they could say against it.

"There isn't anything wrong with me." Zoro muttered again. "I'm just fucking pregnant."

Chopper furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't really understand why Zoro had a fixation on him being pregnant. From all the medical journals and things he'd read, he'd found that it was impossible for a man to carry a baby. Though in this world, who knew anymore. Still, he couldn't help but be curious. The small doctor smiled to his nurse, thanked her and let her leave before turning back to him.

"Zoro, why do you think that you are… Pregnant?" He asked in the sweetest voice he could.

It still didn't even dent Zoro's scowl as he slowly pulled his arms apart, revealing most of his front. He gestured to one of his nipples that arguably were a bit darker than they should be but it was hard to tell with his tanned complexion. He was actually thankful he let Kaya leave, as it was a bit humiliating to talk about when it came down to it.

"They leak." The Marimo explained, swallowing thickly. "Any time something… happens, they'll leak milk. They did tests, I'm pregnant."

Chopper just nodded his head. Okay that made sense, he supposed, but he didn't know nothing really more than how to read the tests. Unfortunately for him his mentor left the mannor years to early.

The silence, listening to the machine work, was deafening. Zoro looked around the room, glad he didn't have to force himself to leak just to prove it to the doctor. But still he had questions himself. He looked back down at him.

"You all are slaves. Why does he let you do what you want?" He came right out with it.

Chopper didn't seem that surprised he finally asked. "We were slaves. Sanji, he… usually doesn't like getting bothered into that stuff. When his dad died he kind of inherited all of us. He knew though what happens to us if he tried to send us back or free us. So he changed things around, we could stay and do what jobs we liked and we wouldn't be slaves anymore. We'd be employees."

Employees, huh, able to do whatever job they wanted. Well, it was a big enough house and they did seem to have enough areas of work available – even if he didn't understand exactly why they needed a little doctor's office really, but after imagining all the people that worked here all doing what they want it was probably important all of them got acceptable care. But that still didn't explain something to him.

"If he does that kind of stuff, why did you all look at me like I was something different? I'm not the usual type he brings home?" He thought back to the amount of women he had seen when he first arrived.

If Sanji did favor women it would make sense why he didn't care for Zoro's advances. No, the Marimo couldn't think like that. His mind was slipping back into that hole that thought of his purpose as only being a tool or toy for someone to use. It was better if Sanji was like that, because then he could never look at him lustfully and want to force him to do such things. Not that learning the pregnancy was legit wouldn't already be doing that soon enough.

"He's never actually purchased a slave to bring home and employee." Chopper explained, his chin a little lower. He hadn't a problem with telling the truth but he still didn't understand it. "You're the first new one from the outside in over three years. We'd almost forgotten how bad it can get."

So in a way, he was Sanji's weird awkward first slave purchase. Damn, didn't he feel freaking special? Well this oughta be an interesting ride then, to see if he'd really allow him to change from the life of a sex slave to something different, into an employee. What the hell was he even supposed to be able to do around here exactly? Here in a few months' time he wouldn't even be able to see his damn toes.

Zoro let out a single snort. "Then he must really have something planned for me, yeah?"

But the doctor shook his head in protest.

"No, I don't think so, not at all." He explained. "We've all known Sanji for a long time and I think that if you were able to make him go against his morals like that and saved you, you must be someone really special."

They met eyes for a long moment, letting that phrase in until Chopper nearly fell off his doctor chair when the machine behind him testing Zoro's blood samples chimed and a paper was being printed out of it. The small doctor was quick to retrieve his composure, getting back on his chair and rushing to take the papers out.  
"Alright Zoro, now it's time to look at your results."

* * *

Sanji meanwhile had preoccupied himself with dinner. It was a big household and family after all, there were many mouths to feed, but damn did he love it. Cooking was his passion, and honestly he found the portion amount as a challenge, to think of new things for everyone to try easily. He wasn't like other people, he wouldn't let his slaves starve. They were his friends and they were family. Not to mention it was always nice when the ladies wanted to help him in the kitchen to make things progress faster.

It was only by his confidence in them and their abilities to quickly learn that he trusted them to take care of it, when he saw Zoro and Chopper walking down the hall in search of him. Sanji quickly took off his apron, moving to put it on its hook on the wall before exiting the kitchen and catching up with them.

They halted when he called out, greeting them with a smile but that quickly turned to a frown when he noticed their expressions. More or less, Chopper was fine, but Zoro instinctively lowered his head as if approached by someone with more power and presence. Even so, Sanji made sure when he looked back up he didn't seemed phased. He didn't want Zoro to get the wrong idea again. He'd soon realize on his own that kind of behavior wasn't needed and wouldn't have attention drawn to it like it was expected.

Before Chopper could raise his tiny file up with the results of Zoro's physical though, Sanji was beckoning them to follow him down the hall back towards where his bedroom would have been, not that Zoro had the house layout memorized already from where he'd traveled in it. Actually he felt as if it was getting bigger the more he explored it, hallways and doors just appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry about this Marimo but I tried seeing if there were any rooms with the other's on the other side of the house but." Sanji began, opening a door just a few feet away from his. "Apparently they've all been occupied so the only bedroom left is this one."  
Zoro raised his eyebrows in speculation. This couldn't end well. A room for him, by himself, right down the hall from Sanji? Part of him knew better, wanting him to just accept that maybe Sanji would be different from other owner's he'd had, but the little voice inside him couldn't help but think otherwise.

It also couldn't believe the fact Sanji was giving him an actual room in this house. Was he an idiot? He barely knew him over a day, maybe he deserved to sleep on the floor? Was this a trap? To make him feel warm and welcomed and safe only to break him back down? Damn, why did his mind always bring him there, a feeling in his chest just making him sick when he should be excited.

As if it'd get that far when Sanji found out he wasn't lying and he did have a medical condition. Was he going to help him through that as well? Buy him a fucking cradle or something and clothes for some slave's child? Or worse, would he make him get rid of it? The other's just wanted to kill him out right because he had the ability, but Sanji had to deal with him carrying some other person's child. He could instead be selfish, want his own, conveniently make him loose it..

Still the Marimo followed him into the room with Chopper. The doctor kept glancing back up at him and his expression, hoping for him to be happy and Zoro couldn't help but give him a polite smile at least, not wanting him to feel any discomfort since he knew Chopper wanted him to have a good life as well, he'd expressed it whole heartedly after the test results came back. But that was before of course Zoro glanced up higher than just the floor and took in the room.

It was nearly the exact opposite of Sanji's, just everything turned the other way. There was a bed and a beautiful view and everything. Did everyone in this house have that? What happened to a sex chamber or dungeon of sorts? This guy really was something different wasn't he, giving him something nice like this, spoiling him. Unless of course he was doing it in hopes of something 'else' from Zoro in exchange. Ah, but no that didn't make sense either from his expression earlier…

"There's an extra blanket in the chest if you'll ever need it. We can get you some clothes, the other guys might have some and I take can your measurements into town with me, it's not a big deal. It won't be anything extravagant, I hope you don't mind, since you did dent my wallet a little bit but it's better than just pants right? Just stuff to fill up the closet." Sanji grinned with all his teeth. He seemed the most excited about this than all of them.

"Then of course," He gestured to the door in the corner opposite the balcony and window. "Your own bathroom. Don't get it to dirty, you'll have to clean it yourself, I ain't doing that."

Zoro stared at him in disbelief. This whole room, for him, and later clothes just in exchange that he makes sure to keep his bathroom clean? This was, too good for him. He didn't deserve this. Hesitantly he walked past Sanji to just look around and get a feel. His hand brushed up against the covers on the bed and he leaned over a tad so he could get a glance at the bathroom. A simple toilet and shower, but more than Zoro ever had in the last few years most definitely. He could cry if he wasn't so adamant about resisting his new found hormones.

"Both doors have locks for you, should you feel the need to use them. I want you to feel safe here if you can."

Sanji seemed pretty happy to see Zoro moving around and taking a look. Still grinning, he turned to gaze back at Chopper who was waiting very patiently.

"I think he'll like it, what do you think?" He chirped.

"It's perfect for him Sanji!" Chopper boasted in response, but then he lifted up his file that had a certain paper on the top. He had to mention this somehow and it was better to just get it out on the table. Even if it was a crappy way of doing so, he was sure this would do. "It's got a lot of space which is important because…"

"Because…?"

Zoro stood straight up again, a chill running up his spine as he turned to face the other two men. Ultimately the atmosphere seemed to darken with that, as hell as his mood at hearing this subject. He was nervous for some reason to hear what Sanji would think, but he had to know. It was important, would he be fighting for his and his child's life again soon here, or would he still allow him to stay. Well he wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Because he was right Sanji." Chopper gestured to a positive reading on the paper. "He is pregnant."

Sanji stared at Chopper a few more moments until it hit him he was still conscious and this was still reality. He'd heard what he thought he heard right? But that, that was impossible was it not? Men could not be pregnant, there was just no way, it went against all the logic he knew. He would trust Chopper with his life but surely he realized that as well right, that it couldn't be true? But that was the thing, Chopper didn't make diagnoses lightly. So then the slight swell on Zoro wasn't something like malnourishment or abuse. It was actually a legit unborn child?

Still, even realizing what he said, the blond couldn't help but utter the main thing on his mind. "What…?"

Chopper pursed his lips, about to repeat himself in a more formal matter, but Zoro beat him too it, stalking into Sanji's trail of vision and crossing his arms in front of him. If he was trying to protect himself from Sanji's curious eyes, he wasn't doing a very good job, it left him with a very open view of his abdomen. But also, just maybe, that's exactly what Zoro wanted him to see. So that he could get the full impact of what was being said.

"You heard him, Master." There was a bite to the word that he could have sworn he visibly saw Sanji pale and it actually slightly encouraged him to continue. "I'm with some other bastard's child. Bet you wish you hadn't bought on clearance now, yeah?"

Sanji clenched his teeth, his heart slightly racing. He didn't know why but there was something about those dark eyes staring right at him that challenged his very soul and morals. It's as if Zoro was asking, without really wording it that way, for Sanji to throw him out onto the streets, to regret what he'd done, to call him scum or something even worse along those lines. But that wasn't Sanji. He didn't regret saving Zoro – because that's what he truly believed in confidence what he did, saved Zoro – even when he was pregnant.

That wasn't the only thing that Zoro's eyes seemed to be expecting. There was another thing, something emasculating that he was just waiting for. Pity. That he had been in that situation and that this had been brought onto him without his consent. That he was forced into this kind of life and now he was carrying the very offspring of a man that probably tortured and abused him day in and day out, yet regardless he was holding strong for the baby he didn't need to feel he had to care for.

And he'd be right. Sanji, honestly did pity him, but he hated doing so and didn't want to. It might not have been obvious for Zoro, but for him he could see the Marimo's pride and how it barely dangled there on a string, almost completely ripped away. Zoro needed this, he needed this freedom now more than anything until he gave almost everything he was into this fucked up life he was forced into. His body was sold for him, he was traumatized freely and now even in freedom (even the kind he refused to confidently believe in) he was housing a never ending reminder of hell.

If the Marimo couldn't figure that out on his own just yet though, Sanji wouldn't force him into it. He only had so much power and already he used what he could to help Zoro. He helped him escape death and now he wanted him to have the taste of freedom. He couldn't remove the collar from his neck and he wouldn't send him back to the market for ever telling him no, but Sanji would never force him to do something he didn't want to. To Sanji he wasn't only giving Zoro a room with a view and possibly hope, he was giving him back some of his forgotten rights, even if they just applied to his household. It was all he could give, but wasn't even that at least something of what Zoro would ask for?

The moment of silence seemed to shake the guy up, as he was trembling. Maybe it was from the equal gaze that had stared back at him. They were those same eyes he could feel scanning him over just moments ago as if evaluating him, much like he had been before in the market like a piece of meat, except these held some sort of valid concern towards him and possibly his child? Sanji had nothing to do with that, why did he care?  
"Are you going to keep it?" The words slipped out of Sanji's mouth before he could even really think about them.

Zoro's face softened. It seemed like a simple question but it wasn't. All he had known to do since he found out, which may or may not be some shitty parental instinct embedded in his brain, was to keep it safe and protect it. He didn't know why, but even in the harsh condition that it was brought to life he could not feel ill harms towards it. Perhaps it was the way his life had been taken from him or how he'd been puppeteered around like a possession that had him valuing life more, especially one that was half himself and very much innocent. If he killed his child, the one that didn't even know what evil was and only knew how to love and rely on him, what made him any different from those bastards killing the very souls out of good people for the hell of it?

"I'll protect it with my life." Zoro growled out under his breath. There he went with almost another challenge with his actions.

His decision though, unlike he thought it would, didn't even falter Sanji. The blond turned from where Zoro still was staring at him and waiting, glancing down at Chopper.

"Be sure to start him on prenatal care then, oh and send me a list of what he shouldn't eat." He said calmly, and then looked up back at Zoro. "I'm just down the hall if you need anything, Zoro."

He gave him a polite smile and nod before exiting the room, seemingly satisfied with the discovery and their conversation.

But Zoro's mind couldn't wrap around that. Just as Sanji left the room he was at the door, his hand hitting the door frame as he leaned out after him.

"Oi!" He shouted, loud enough to catch the blond's attention back to him. "You can't leave me here. I can't have this room, it's too much."

He stepped into the hall, tensing his shoulders in natural defense to look bigger and back up his words he felt depressingly confident about.

"You can't…" He paused, gritting his teeth. "You can't just pluck me out of hell and give me a suite! I'm nothing to you, I'm nothing. I suck dicks for a living and I nearly attacked you in the process and you give me this?" His hand gestured back to the door, even if it was one on the opposite side and not actually the one to his room it didn't matter, Sanji got the picture. "What kind of game are you playing? You aren't supposed to treat me like this, Fuck! You're supposed to send me to the basement or something, shove me down until I sleep on the floor!"

Sanji let out a soft sigh, lightly shaking his head. This was going to be hard. He'd never dealt with someone this far gone, he supposed, who'd experienced so much and he couldn't even imagine relating to it. Just hearing Zoro's assumptions of what he should be doing to him enough made his stomach churn and revolt. This world was sickening. Maybe Sanji was soft afterall, but he didn't care. He'd never see those kinds of actions to be right.

"That room is your room, my word is apparently law right? You can sleep on the floor if you want, though I really don't suggest it, Marimo. Certainly in your condition." For some odd reason his smile didn't seem to fade.

He didn't know how to explain it but there was a part of him that felt like he actually got through and slightly understood Zoro. He felt like this was okay, the slight jab at his situation, since the guy had already tried on multiple occasions to make sarcastic remarks to him. Perhaps this was just some weird way for them to bond, in sick humor. But in no way of course did it keep Sanji from knowing the reality of the situation, it was only just an attempt to reach out and give his newest housemate some comfort.

He received a scowl for his efforts, but wasn't disappointed. It didn't seem like a genuine upset and hurt gesture, it was that understanding he was seeking, or at least he really, really hoped. But he could also now read something else off Zoro's face. He'd kind of yelled in a fit and he probably didn't even know where it came from. And no doubt, everyone had heard it, the walls weren't paper thin but they weren't very sound proof either. Chopper, the only friend Zoro seemed to have already made, was already sniffling in the doorway to the room because of his traumatic stress reaction to yelling and possible violence. What could the Marimo say in response to that after apparently embarrassing himself?

Sanji would have to help him out again the best he could then it seemed. He sent him another understanding, yet still a bit playful smile. "Dinner will be done in about an hour. Everyone eats together in the dining room, if of course, you'd like to join."

* * *

Of course, Zoro didn't come to that. No one was really expecting him to, not even Sanji, after his outburst. It wasn't his fault, they all knew, but they respected his privacy. Because honestly, who knew when Zoro really had some privacy alone with himself? But even if it sounded like it would be something nice for the Marimo, he didn't care for being left alone with his thoughts.

He just sat on the bed, surprised by its comfort and ability to practically drag him to sleep, though he fought it. It was the first time he was left alone in a room without two way mirrors in forever. He couldn't even remember the last time really. This room was so nice, but here he was, a spot of dirt on clean things.

For once, having a moment to actually breathe without fear of being pulled away somewhere, Zoro could look down at himself. He looked like shit, he was a dirty mess, making him seem darker than he actually was and covered in crusted or dry blood. No wonder no one wanted to touch him. His eyes traveled down his arms and legs, his fingers tracing all the welts and scars he could find, but he hesitated when he got to his stomach.

There it was, the main object of his concerns. Of course, when he massaged the skin that began to soften there he couldn't actually feel it, just a firmness that was never there before. His child, but also _his_ child. It made him feel sick and he had to lift up his head and close his eyes a moment, just working on his breathing to bring him back to reality before he could look back at it again.

No, he'd never let this be his child. He was a sperm doner and nothing more. The bastard had basically given him away along with Zoro anyway, only to have them terminated so he no longer had parental rights as far as the Marimo was concerned. Zoro and his unborn child, they were the only ones who wanted each other to live and that was okay by him.

Still, Zoro peeled himself away from the comfort of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. His very own, this was nice. Far better than using any corner and hoping master would be understanding, since he didn't leave him a bucket or anything. He longed to just step under the shower head and feel it's warm waters run down his back and front, claiming him, calming him. But he couldn't just yet, not when he caught sight of his reflection in the corner of his eye.

He turned and his dark eyes met with that of his reflection and they gazed into each other for quite some time, just letting it sink in. He looked so much older, that was the first thing he noticed. He was only about seventeen, eighteen now, depending on the date (he'd obviously lost count) but looked well into his twenties. The next thing he noticed, was how broken he appeared to be. There was discoloration everywhere, on his cheek near his chin, around his eye from where he'd been struck. And some faint scarring from old events, that he could easily remember the pain from each experience when he brushed his finger across them. It was as if he'd been out alone in the wilderness for years without civilization and now he'd finally return back to it. As much as he wished the story was like that though, he knew it not to be true.

His mood further dampened by his appearance, and the thought of it was no wonder everyone had looked at him the way that they had on first meeting, he finally turned to the shower, grateful that the stupid host owner he had, that was basically running nothing more than a hotel for slaves, had left him some towels to use. He'd still have to change back into his raggedy pants afterwards, but that was little of concern. Zoro had way to much he wanted to scrub off his skin.

* * *

Sanji, paced back and forth in front of the plate he'd prepared specifically for the newest arrival. He understood Zoro probably wasn't hungry and in the mood, he got that, but to Sanji he'd rather physically ram his head into the wall a few times then let food go to waste, or let someone starve. Even if Zoro didn't feel like he was hungry, he wasn't exactly alone now was he? Just as he had learned this evening, the newest arrival was with child. That baby needed nutrition's did it not?

It was so confusing, he couldn't get his mind to stop thinking about it. A man, that man specifically, was actually pregnant and was going to have a baby. He guessed, the most logically he could, that it was the fact that it was so rare that he couldn't get it out of his mind. He wasn't bothered by it, one of the housemaids was pregnant last year, thanks to her butler husband, and Sanji wasn't weirded out by it. It was actually kind of a beautiful thing (on the housemaid of course, he wouldn't call Zoro beautiful exactly).

Sanji also took full care and responsibility over his makeshift working family, where Zoro and his child were new editions. That's the very reason he made sure to buy Chopper the best medical books and gadgets he could so that each employee could be taken care of properly by a knowledgeable physician.

That was it, he couldn't wait anymore. He was going to take this to Zoro and if it sat outside all night, fine, but at least he would have tried! Dammit he hoped it wouldn't sit out all night…

Regardless, the blond covered the dish, holding it steadily with an empty glass, something Zoro could fill for himself from his sink whenever he'd like, before exiting the kitchen (that he'd already cleaned away in his restlessness) after closing it up. He made his way towards his room, the quickest path he knew, before turning past his door and at Zoro's. The blond paused a moment, to just listen, like perhaps there might be any kind of movement inside, but the ringing in his ear from silence kept him deaf.

Zoro was probably asleep, really. A lot of Sanji's employee's had already gone to bed and on a normal night, he'd be doing his nightly regimens as well. But he came here to at least try, so he would. Balancing the plate in hand against his hip, he reached up and knocked on the door softly, then waited. There was no shuffle or response. Surely, he heard him? Unless… Was Zoro even still in there?

He knew he had promised himself that he wouldn't invade Zoro's new found privacy, but he couldn't help but be overcome with a surge of worry. The guy was pretty down about everything, surely he wouldn't take the sheet and go for any dangerous jumps or hangings, would he? Sanji's eyes widened. He wouldn't know what he'd do if that were the case. Just imagining finding Zoro like that, even if he barely knew the guy and had only saved him this once, absolutely terrified him.

He tried calling out for him again, but all he received from behind the door was a whimper. Sanji had never set down a plate in his life as he moved to lean up against the door, to listen better. He retried his call for Zoro, his heart nearly stopping. There was faint noises from the other side now that he could feel far better, they were whimpers, and pleas?

Who was in there? Had someone broken into his house? Sanji was quick to back away and let his hand go toward the knob. He needed to get in there. Thankfully, Zoro must've forgotten in his disorientation of a new home that they had locks. Sanji swung the door open and rushed inside, but froze.

It was dark in here and no one else was around. It was only him and Zoro. The man in question was lying across the bed. But something was obviously off. He was laying above the comforters and he was stark naked, the outlines of his body visible to Sanji from the moonlight coming through the window. His body was still, but not completely, as the blond approached and could see as small tremors traveled through it. Something was going on.

Zoro was reliving his nightmare. His eyes were closed and he was somewhere else, but his mind only saw that room he'd been kept in. It was remembering and bringing back every touch and sensation done to him from his previous owner, the caress to his hips and squeezes to his thigh, the raking of teeth against his neck and chest. He was painfully hard against the will of his memory and even there he could feel such disgusting and calloused hands on him, squeezing him and regrettably his balls. It was like all of the horror of years was coming back to him in just one night, not that this didn't happen often every time Zoro had just a moment to sleep.

Sanji watched as he saw him arch, whispering his name out again and approaching him. He wasn't sure if he should try and wake him up or not. If he was in some sort of a trance or nightmare it could be worse to try and wake him up, but it really did visibly pain him to watch him go through this. He could even make out now the faint glimmer of tears escaping his closed eyes and down his face. A face Sanji could clearly see now, no longer covered in its dirt and grime. Unfortunately it also highlighted his injuries.

Sanji wanted to turn away and give Zoro his privacy, feeling he'd already seen too much that he shouldn't have, a literal look into what Zoro went through from one side, his side, but when the slight whimpers and pleading began, which had the Marimo turning his face to the side and almost burying it into the blankets, he couldn't stand still. Why would he want to let this new person in his life, or hell anyone who came into his life now, to go through such a thing again, even alone.

"Zoro, oi, wake up." He said cautiously, moving over to him, willing his eyes not to wander and look at certain things, he had to at least give Zoro some privacy in such delicate moments.

But Zoro was somewhere else. He could feel his master's touches on him, his unkind words and now, now he could hear it very plainly, the way he said his voice. It was just the same as when he promised to take care of him, but Zoro knew that was a lie. He was enjoying this, that bastard molesting him like he was never a man and always just a possession. Forcing him to release and be a part of his sick games. He couldn't move, he wanted to move so bad and push him away, punch him into nothing, kill him!

But then he felt him, more real than the other touches, grabbing onto his arm. It was gentle, but Zoro wasn't going to fall for that. Pretty boy bastard, he had a face that no one would have believed it was him doing such things in secret, but he could see through the lies, he knew the real dark side he hid. He watched as those lips, that had a taste that absolutely revolted him, pursed in saying his name.

"Zoro."  
It was enough so that Zoro's eyes actually flew open, and he gazed up at Sanji in his panic. Except he didn't see that it was Sanji and he was back in the safety of his room at his home. No, he just saw the similarities between him and the last, the blond hair, lean frame and scruff in the dark. He didn't need to recognize facial features. He moved so fast, feeling that he was no longer constricted and tackled the bastard down onto the floor with a snarl.

He yelled under him, calling out his name again and to tell him to wake up, to snap out of it, but Zoro was very much awake, he wasn't going to let this bastard at him anymore, not when he had something to actually protect. He withdrew his hand, giving a solid punch and taste of his own medicine to the bastard, hearing him go silent in a very pleasing way. He went to go again, but was surprised to see the lack of a fight at all. In fact, he was only met with hands that still gently reached out and held onto him, protesting that he stop.

In all of his fantasy's, he'd never imagined his master to be like this. He thought there would be satisfaction in his punches, but there wasn't. So instead he decided to go another route, his hands moving up much like his attackers, but he found his neck and held him to the ground. He wasn't going to be what they wanted him to be, wouldn't get mad like they probably wanted him to. He glared down at the bastard.

"Why?" The word left his lips so painfully. "Why me? HUH? You just couldn't leave me be?"

His eyes desperately searched the face in front of him until he actually saw it for what it was, Sanji. Sanji, but, what? He looked up. He was in the room he gave him and he was naked but what… Why would Sanji be in here with him while he was like this? Had he saw? Of course he had to, if he was pinning him to the ground. He bit into his bottom lip as he watched Sanji cough and try and catch his breath when he gave him some slight release.  
"Sanji…" he breathed, letting it be known he recognized him, but his face only slightly softened.

He wasn't yet sure he if he wasn't still on high alert. Why was Sanji visiting him so late at night anyway? What were his intentions? To sneak up on him in his sleep and do something to him?

"What are you doing in here? Trying to sneak a fast one on me?" He pressed back down on his neck, glaring. "You picked the wrong fucking guy, I'm not letting you do shit to me!"  
Sanji desperately tried to shake his head. His face growing red now he gestured to the doorway, where his wrapped plate for Zoro still lay. The Marimo looked, hesitantly.

"What the hell is that?" He asked instinctually, forgetting for just a moment that Sanji couldn't answer. "Some toys or drugs or some shit?"

He sent him another warning glare before letting him go and rolling off him. He quickly moved to the doorway, grabbed the dish and shut the door, not wanting anyone to see him in his birthday suit. Not even paying attention to Sanji trying to get up on his feet, the Marimo ripped the cover off the plate and gazed down at the meal.

Sanji, he just wanted to make sure he was fed and alright. If anything he probably heard Zoro through his spasm of ptsd and came in to investigate. The former slave was hit with immense guilt and wide eyed he looked back over at Sanji.

Sanji was getting to his feet, rubbing his neck. He hadn't expected such strength from Zoro, otherwise he would have been able to fend him off, but he should have used his head more, considering he knew that Zoro thrashing out at him from one of those fits was a possibility. Still it relieved him to see he apparently had his sanity back and found the food. He wouldn't hold it against him, that episode that had just happened, even if it was Zoro's body going through it, that was neither of their faults.

"I knew you must be hungry so I brought it." Sanji tried to explain, approaching Zoro.

Zoro held the plate closer to him, staring down at its contents. Perhaps he'd just never noticed, his mind always wandering off somewhere else and pitying himself but somewhere along the line he really had become hungry. It wasn't unusual for him to be starving in his condition but he'd just kind of learned to ignore the thing in his head that told him to keep eating.

He pursed his lips. He just nearly killed the guy – actually punched him, just for thinking negatively of him again for all the wrong reasons. Why couldn't he just accept to himself that Sanji wasn't this bad guy he kept making him out to be. Why didn't he know how to trust anymore? He moved to the bed, sitting down embarrassed, his face slightly flushed on the tops of his cheeks as he was still naked. Still he held the plate out and temptingly prodded something with his finger for a sampling and brought it to his lips.

It was so just, normal and refreshing to taste actual food and not just shit that was modified to try and make him more obedient. He was an asshole, wasn't he.  
"You brought this just for me?" He gazed up at him.

Sanji didn't want to stare at him and make him uncomfortable, just turning around and messing with his cuffs. He rubbed his neck once more than nodded.

"Yes." He kept his voice low, as to not alarm him. "Tried to make sure to include all the stuff Chopper mentioned would be good for you know… the baby."

Zoro curled a bit into himself. He was even caring about the baby now. What was this guy? Really? He was too much is what. He muttered a thanks and continued eating, finding the fork on the plate to be useful in this activity. After a few experimental bites and his body practically rejoicing at having nutrients, he gazed back up at the blond.

"Oi Sanji listen, about that-"  
"I think I have something for you. Just wait here alright?" Sanji interrupted him, having been on some other train of thought. Then he stepped out of the room.

Zoro didn't know what else on earth Sanji could have for him, since he seemed to just be able to pull whatever the Marimo could ever want out of his ass like it was nothing, but he hated the silence that followed him leaving. Zoro didn't like to admit it, because perhaps the part of his brain that hadn't yet been traumatized didn't want to give into it, but he hated being alone more than anything these days.

Sanji didn't take too long though. He came back with some clothes over his arms and Zoro could feel himself sighing. Dammit, he shouldn't have questioned him being able to find more things to give him. Before he could protest or even dare try and talk him out of showing kindness to him though, Sanji was shushing him and laying them on the bed right next to him.

"Just shut up. These are some of my dad's old clothes, he was bigger than be so I'm sure they'll fit you for now. Just some underwear and pajamas and stuff until I can get into town for you."

Zoro looked down at him. He wanted to protest really, but found it just to exhausting to even try and do now. Might as well cut the crap and take whatever help was given to him.

"Alright." He muttered. "Thanks."

Sanji shot him a smile then slowly started to back up towards the door. "Don't worry about the plate and stuff, I'll come get it in the morning just… let me know if you need anything alright? I'm just down the hall."

Zoro nodded again. Down the hall, got that. It was great knowledge to just store in his head afterall, considering if the night terrors and loneliness got to be too much, he could flee in that direction.  
"Goodnight," he started, looking back at the plate. "Cook."  
Sanji seemed pleased with that nickname as he began shutting the door. "Night, Marimo."

* * *

Luckily for Zoro, in a very strange form of events, he was able to get dressed and go back to sleep without any interruptions or night terrors, which was very nice. He hadn't had a full night sleep like that in so long he'd nearly forgotten what feeling rested felt like. Even if he woke up around lunch time because of it.

After being promptly fed again when he woke up – Sanji not taking no for an answer, that had to be the only thing in common he had with Zoro's other masters really- he found himself with nothing really to do but to follow in the cook's shadow as he walked around and made sure everyone was alright and things were going smoothly in the house, everyone doing whatever job they self-employed themselves to do.

He felt stupid, mostly cause he looked like some dog following around its master but also because Sanji's dad's clothes were huge. What was this guy, a giant? Zoro would be needing giant clothes soon anyway, he figured, so didn't say anything about it. It wasn't until midafternoon that the cook finally stopped, seemingly realizing his shadow (though that wasn't true, he knew he'd been there) and turned to him, looking him down.

"Alright Marimo. Time to get down to business." He pointed out. "What kind of job you wanna do?"

* * *

**Yes that's where it gets cut off OTL shush XD**


End file.
